Be okay, we're not okay
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: A certain Neurosurgion was freed by a timid brave new girl, that doesn't belong here. Rapture is falling further to hell, and they need to find a way to survive, before the walls collapse. Taking the city down with them. Chracters of my own creation. Game belongs to 2K. Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Horror, Gore, Sadness, and Sexual themes. (For Later chapters) OC!
1. Welcome to Rapture

**Warning: Oc! Bioshock Splicer Doctor! Belongs to me, Nova Gizmo Belongs to Me, Mr. Squeaky Belongs to me, and Alice Pauper. Ideas of the Splicers, Big Daddies, Little sisters, and about everything else does not. They Belong soully to 2K and any other creator. Enjoy :3**

Explosions burst off in the distance of the Medical Pavilion, The hallways long and abandoned routes sprout out in all different directions, making even the slightest noise echo threw out the corridors. The sound of water splashing and dripping from the ceilings were not uncommon, but were regarded sharply with the residents.

A neurosurgeon sat, propped up in a chair, which sat uncommonly in a corner of some room deep inside some surgical office. He couldn't exactly recall the area, but he knew it wasn't the first time this has happened to him. Quickly trying to release his arms from the binding that held him in the chair, before some lucky sap were to stumble into the same room. The drenched ropes hurt his skin as he tried to wrench them out. There was a scraping noise coming from outside the door, he knew he didn't have much time. If he could just release one hand he would be able to grab the scalpel in his surgical coat pocket, perhaps cut the rest of his way out.

Growling at himself in disappointment. He was usually better at this, no matter. He'll be free of this one way or another. He tugged harder, still nothing. Moving his fingers at the ropes, he couldn't get them untied. "Damn it to _Hell!"_ The doctor hissed threw his blood strained surgical mask. His blue eyes narrowed to stare at the wall right in front of him, it was hopeless. The door behind him opened, he felt his heart sink but was ready to accept his fate. He heard the barrel of some sort of gun cock, a Revolver perhaps? He sighed, raising his head high, not looking at the offender. He would not die a coward.

"Kill me if you must, but I assure you I don't have any Adam on me." His southern English accent fell nicely off his tongue. He waited for the blackness of death to develop his soul and send him to hell, where he surely belonged. But it never came. "Well? What are you waiting for?" The doctor asked, resisting the urge to look at his soon to be killer.

"Are you alright?" came the soft reply. He wasn't expecting that. Turning his head to look at the person. A female, white, somewhere in her mid-twenties, brownish looking hair, and filthy clothes stood staring at him. "Pardon?" He asked, raising a brow. The female looked at him, as if wondering what to say.

"Are you a.. Crazy person?" She asked. She sounded American, slightly nervous; she didn't look a threat at all.

"You mean, do I splice?" The question was rhetorical. "Only very rarely child, and I can assure you. Now would you kindly kill me and get it over with, if that is of Corse what you are planning, just do it already." He turned his head back to the wall, staring at it grimly. There was a slight moment that she hesitated, before making her way behind him. "What.. What are you doing?" The doctor demanded, spinning his head around violently.

The female was holding a blade in her hand and grabbed his wrists, twisting them up painfully, making him hiss slightly in pain. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, getting a nice firm grip on his arms before proceeding.

"It looks awfully like you want to cut my hands off," His face seemed calmed but his voice hitched slightly. She quickly sliced the blade upward, and cut off the rope. "No." Pulling away the extra string away from his arms. "I'm helping."

He gave her a curious look, but she ignored it. He reached inside of his coat pocket and pulled out his scalpel, leaning to his feet and cut away the rest of the ropes around his ankles. Gripping the weapon carefully in his hands, he turned his attention to the female standing directly behind him. He stood up to his full height, which was about a head taller than the woman. He glared at her, "What do you want from me?" He demanded quite harshly.

She seemed at a loss. "I don't want anything.. It just seemed wrong that you were tie.."

"Don't play coy with me ma'am, nobody just does random acts of kindness for free." He crossed his arms around his blood stained frame. "Now, name your price, and be quick about it, I have a child I need to get home to."

"I..-I just wanted to help." She looked at her feet like she was some child who was caught drawing on the walls again. "You're the first nearly sane person I've met in this place," She admitted. She looked up at the taller male. Who stared at her dumbly, trying to process what he just heard.

"You're not from Rapture, are you?" It clicked. Letting his left eyebrow raise slightly, his grip on the blade loosened slightly. "How did you get here?" He asked. He knew better not to push into other people's business, but the curiosity seemed slightly over whelming. The creature certainly wasn't called here by Andrew Ryan himself; the bastard thought everyone was a parasite but himself. She also couldn't have just come here for vacation.

The female shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her feet. "I was on a cruise ship with a couple of my friends. We were heading to Germany to visit some museums, and, well I don't remember anything after that. I woke up on the ground; I don't know how I got here." He tilted his head to the side slightly. "And your friends?"

She looked at the ground. "I don't know what happened to them."

The doctor stared at her for a long moment. He sighed and held out his gloved hand. "My name is Gizmo. Dr. Gizmo," He introduced himself, "and you might be?" She looked up at him once again, and gave a tiny smile. Good enough. "Alice." She replied, giving his hand a light shake. "Alice Pauper."

"Well pleased to make your acquaintance Miss. Pauper." Taking his hand back, he folded his arms neatly behind his back. "Well Miss, we need to get going. Can't be in one place for too long, or the Splicers will start to come." His eyes moved around cautiously towards the door. Scraps and screams of other splicers were somewhere near. "Come now." It was more a demand than a statement. She hesitated.

"Y..-you want me to come with you?" She asked, thumbing the heel of her pistol. She brushed some unruly brunette strands from her face. gave her a look askance.

"Would you rather wait for a Splicer to come and get you? Would you rather die some ungodly death by the hands of those degenerates?" He asked. He didn't wait for a response. "Just come along child. You're better off with me, unless, you'd like to take your chances." He didn't have to say anymore. She was on his heels in an instant. The absolute LAST thing she wanted was to go head to head with another Spider Splicer; the woman damn near ripped her head off.

He stepped out of the room with such caution. Checking both his left and right before laying a foot out of the room. "Seems clear enough." He murmured under his breath. Alice stayed quite, and out of his way, he seemed far more experienced than herself. looking over at her, then down at her hands. "You, _do_ know how to you that thing, correct?" He asked simply. She glared the rusted gun in her hands stupidly. "Not exactly." She admitted. She could have sworn the older man rolled his eyes, snatching the weapon from her grasp. "No need to get into the mix of friendly fire." Putting the gun in his coat pocket, he turned his head, examining the area.

"Ah." He muttered to himself, walking briskly to the wall closest to them, reaching down, he picked up a blunt object. Handing it to the female, "I would expect that you know how to swing an rod?" She took it in her grasp and frowned. "Why does it have to be wooden?" She questioned.

"Because I don't think I trust you with a steel pipe just yet." He paused. "Or anything lethal for that matter." She groaned stubbornly for a moment but didn't protest.

The walls of Rapture were covered in forgotten posters, and words scribbled in blood and other substances. Saying things like '_The Rapture Family' 'We will rise' 'We will be Reborn' 'Our savior'_ and some more negative like _'Ryan is dead' 'Rapture is in ruins' 'whore' 'Rapture is Dead.'_ and what-not. Alice couldn't help but take in the scenery. It was devastating. Paint has been ripped from the walls, whole sections of ceiling has caved in, dead bodies lay frequently on the ground, clothes tossed about, the ground was covered in water and blood platters, lights flickered frequently. Alice felt her heart sink when she saw a rusted baby carrier thrown to the side, and a few spots of blood covered the inside. It made her sick to her stomach.

The once fine beautiful tile, was now in ruins under her feet. She looked out the windows, and saw a fish swim by. It didn't have a single worry in the world. More fish swam on, she saw a shark at one paint, and a whale. It was wonderful.

Stepping over ruins under his feet, helping Alice over like a gentleman. "It's just a bit further." He said slowly. "Just near the corner of Dandy Dental." Swiftly he crossed the hallway. She wasn't nearly as quick. He was gone within moments, and she was stuck there. "Wait up!" she called, but he was already gone. He didn't even notice. "Shit." Alice cursed to herself. She looked around, "did he go that way?" she asked herself, and started walking. She didn't even get Two feet until she heard a voice.

"Father, Why have you forsaken me?" Came a male voice off in the distance. It sounded raspy and terribly familiar. Rough footsteps came running frantically, she didn't know who they belonged to.

"And then one day.. The gentleman stopped calling.." This was a woman. Her voice soft and downright depressing. The sound of metal scraping against a rough surface echoed heavily throughout the lonely hallways. Alice's Green eyes widened in horror, when she saw a woman on the ceiling crawling her way towards her.

The woman jumped on the ground, and screamed this animal blood curdling scream, and dashed her way towards the brunette. Alice jumped in horror, falling to the ground in pain when the woman slammed her heel into her gut. The woman's face.. It looked terribly deformed, and angry, so very angry. Alice stared in complete horror when the woman charged at her once again.

He knew he was near his home now, "Just a bit farther now." He turned around expecting to see the short female to be right behind him. And she wasn't. "What the devil?" He asked turning his head around to look at where he was. He could of sworn she was right behind him a moment ago. He heard a Slicer scream, off in the distance. "Oh dear god.." Gizmo hesitated for only a moment before springing into action. Running as quickly as he possibly could. He wasn't a very athletic man, he didn't have a strong build, but he was lean enough, thin. And when the time came, he did what was necessary. He felt personally responsible for the woman, She helped him, he owed her that much.

He almost tripped over his feet trying to get to the girl. Jumping over rubble and other material, the screaming got closer. He made it to the corner and saw her on the floor blocking vicious attacks from a female Spider Splicer. Gizmo reached into his pocket, pulling out his scalpel. Running forward, knocking the crazed woman away from Alice. With surgical precision, he sliced her throat. The lady still kept up her fight, ramming her shoulder into his chest. He let out a chocked gasp of surprise at the sudden violent force.

Stumbling back on his feet, glaring daggers at the woman, throwing his arm back, he thrust forward and stabbed her directly through her left temple, she screamed, and her face went numb. He twisted the blade between his fingers, making small squirts of genetically altered blood squirt on his gloved hand. He pulled it out, making a sickly squishy noise as it did so. The woman fell limp and dead within moments. didn't move at first. He turned around to look at Alice, who seemed slightly traumatized by the event. His eyes were still glaring, his facial features that one could see, were hard and cold. He slipped the bloody blade back into his pocket, he's have to remind himself later to clean it off.

His breathing soon went back to normal. He reached down his hand; she accepted it. Lifting her to her feet, Gizmo let his gaze soften and look at the ground.

"No Matter.." began, his voice soft and understanding. "How many times, I'm forced to end a life." He paused for a moment, locking eyes with the Frightened Brunette "It never gets any easier."

She was still slightly shaken by it, she hadn't killed anyone here, and she didn't have it in her. It was wrong, no matter how psycho these people are, no matter how far gone, she just couldn't kill. She nodded her head, not really sure if she could talk, and make sense at the moment. smiled slightly behind the mask, glad she understood. She saw his cheek bones lift slightly, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know he was grinning. It was comforting.

He brushed past her once again, and made his way back from where he came. "Keep up, ," He said over his shoulder. He kept at a descent pace for walking, his arms folded neatly behind his back. Alice couldn't understand why she felt so at ease with this man. But she didn't really care. Fallowing close at his heals.

**Chapter 1 is up. :D again, characters of my own creation, but what they're based off of isn't mine. Most people aren't into OCs, but a lot of people love Bioshock, and who could blame them? Fucking awesome game xD Reviews are always welcome! Thanks for reading :3 More chapters coming your way. (I don't care if anybody will actually read this, I'm gonna post them anyways) Again, thanks for your time x3**


	2. Daddy's Home

**Warning: Characters Belong to me, The Idea of Rapture and just about everything else does not. OC! **

The doctor turned around to face the female at his heels; they had a tad bit longer to go before they reached his home. "So, Miss. Pauper.."

"Alice."

"Pardon?" Dr. Gizmo raised a brow. She looked at him and smiled politely.

"Call me Alice." She replied, "Miss. Pauper just doesn't sound right."

Dr. Gizmo nodded his head, looking forward once again. "So.. Alice, Tell me about yourself."

Alice looked up at him curiously, moving a few strands of unruly hair out of her face. "What do you mean?" She asked, stepping over some rubble.

"Like where you're from, family, employment." Letting his eyes wonder the walls. "I'm taking you to my home, I don't do that often Miss." He stated, dropping his eyes on her face. "I just want to make sure you're not some crazed Murderous psychopath before I let you near my daughter." He chuckled lightly.

Alice giggled. "I can assure you I'm not." She began, shrugging. "I'm from American, a Small town off the coast of Toluca lake." Smiling at the fond memories that flooded her thoughts. "It was quite, but odd."

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked, raising his left hand to quickly adjust his Surgical mask, before letting them rest on his back once again. He turned his head to face her, "Odd?"

"Just the people." She answered "All a bunch of religious crazies. And if they weren't, they were far too interested in Science, or the Greater good of humanity." She sighed, sounding slightly frustrated. "My friend Elle and her guy friend, who's name slips my mine, Where probably the few normal people in that town, I'll admit there were others, but just not many." She paused.

"Interesting." Gizmo muttered. "What about employment, you look old enough to of had a job." He stated, stepping around a dead Brute Splicer, it looked like it had been set on fire, poor fellow.

"No." She admitted. "The place was a ghost town by the time I hit 20, I left for collage, leaving behind Elle."

"She didn't come with you?" He asked.

"No, She had just lost her sister, and her Guy friend left her, He just disappeared, along with the rest of the town, Apparently his brother went missing as well." Frowning, she continued. "I do miss her though."

"What about the friends that came along with you, did you meet them at said, Collage?" Gizmo kept up the questioning, noticing Dandy Dental just a bit further ahead; they were getting closer, much to his relief. The Splicers have been keeping to themselves and haven't attacked yet, He didn't like it. Something felt terribly off.

"Yeah," Her voice had a bit of a smile to it. "Maria, James, and Hugo, I met them in my Medical Surgical classes."

"You wanted to be a Doctor?"

"I wanted to be a Physician and Surgeon for Children."

This caught Dr. Gizmo's Attention, "Ah, so a life saver, I assume. A real Aunt Gracie." He smiled, letting his arm motion around him for a moment.

"A what?" She asked, lifting a brow, "Aunt who?"

He felt like he could just slam his head against the wall and feel nothing. Who the hell didn't know who that woman was? The Lovely singer, Friend of Sofia Lamb, failed protector of her daughter Eleanor Lamb, Got in a slight battle with a certain Delta Series and survived, Enemy of Andrew Ryan. Hell, the woman sometimes helped Tenenbaum with those filthy Little Sisters every now and again. He sighed, he had forgotten for a moment who he was talking to, the female probably hasn't even seen a little sister before, let alone heard of Gracie.

"She's like a second Mother Goose to the children here." Averting his eyes, so he didn't see the stupid look she was giving him, for using such an odd term. "Any who, I was just stating your want to help children, I could get in contact with Tenenbaum if you like, she's like a mother to all the young girls here."

"Just Girls?" She asked "What about boys?"

"I've asked that plenty of times, but she just shrug's her shoulders."

"Do you keep in contact with her often?"

"Frequently," He admitted, staring off. "My own daughter, was.. Taken from me."

Alice frowned slightly, Sadness hit her slightly, feeling guilty for something she didn't have anything to do with. "That's terrible." Alice looked up at him, his features seemed hard and unforgiving, she noticed a slight scar by his left eye, she noted that she's gonna have to ask him about it later. "What happened?"

"To be totally honest, I haven't the slightest Idea, She was there one moment, sitting in her room, then gone the next." Letting his eyes drift from side to side, glaring, Anger bit off his voice slightly. "I spent day's looking for her, but to no luck, she was just gone." He sighed, looking at his feet as he advanced forward. "I'd nearly given up," He paused, "Then I heard her."

Alice felt a weight get lifted off her shoulders, like when the guy gets the girl in some of her favorite novels. "You must have been ecstatic." She grinned.

"More than that, my dear." He replied. "No word could describe the feeling I had, I never felt so, in my life. But when I saw her, She wasn't my daughter." The last part he spoke, was spat out like venom, barely above a whisper, Alice had to strain to hear him.

She was speechless, and didn't quite understand. How was it not his daughter? "Could you elaborate?" She asked, speaking softly. Again the sadness hit. There was screeching far off, far enough to not be worried, but it was clear enough for her to keep her guard up.

"That.. That _Thing _was not my daughter; it was some creature hiding in the shell of a once sweet young girl." He was growling out his words now. Alice was unnerved by the sudden change in attitude, but kept quiet, waiting for him to continue. "I made a choice then and there, that I will not let her stay the way she was. Snatching her up quickly, I ran. That big lug that fallowed her around grew red and chased me, he wasn't that hard to get away from at first, but when I began to grow exhausted, he gained up on me."

She brushed some sort of debree off of her shoulder, they made it to Dandy Dental by now, and Gizmo turned left, she was confused by the sudden action, but fallowed, forgetting her place. "Is that what happened to your.." She gestured to his eye."

"Hm?" He questioned, before it came to him. "Ah, the scar. No, that came from another encounter, another story for another time." Waving his hand Idly off to the side.

She chuckled. "An adventurous one, aren't you?" This got him to smile for the first time in a while. "Ah, and you're not?" She shook her head at him. "You'd be surprised Doctor." They both laughed at this. "So what were you saying?"

"Oh yes, The Big lug." He Shrugged, "I was able to get back to my home, she was still screaming at him, to kill me of course, little monsters don't know any better.." He sneered. But composed himself just as quickly. "So when I got in, I placed her in her room quickly, then ran into my office, He ran in, just as I grabbed my tranquilizer, shooting him." He chuckled for half a second before continuing. "He was out, and I was able to tamper around that controlled brain of his." Seemingly proud of his accomplishment.

"He sound's huge, A simple Tranquilizer couldn't of shut him down." She noticed how the conversation had been about her, and then somehow switched to him; she couldn't help but be thankful for it. Her past wasn't something to brag about.

"On the contraire my dear." He lifted his hand 'Matter-of-factually' "With enough precision, I was able to shoot it in the eye slot of his helmet. Got him straight under the cheek." His voice was proud.

She cocked a brow, "Helmet..?"

"You'll see soon enough Alice." Pointing his finger across the hall. "Over there is my home, the last door on the right." They quickly made it to the door, he entered a code, a soft _beeping _sound went off real quick, letting them know the door was unlocked. He stepped inside, pushing open the door far enough to let her in. She stepped inside, as he closed the door behind them. There was a soft _click _sound showing that it automatically locked.

Alice let her eyes wonder the room, It was clean, At least as clean as a room in Rapture could get. Things Were nicely organized, and smelled sweet. 'like a girl,' Alice smirked to herself. There wasn't a blood stain in sight, what-so ever. But there were drawings on the wall, all done in crayon and marker. Pictures a child would have made, Alice smiled contently, it was cute. She saw the Doctor holding hands with a little girl, it was an adorable drawing, among a few others that covered the walls.

There was a couch off on the wall, no T.V for what she could tell. A radio was off on a table in the other room, which looked like a kitchen from where she was standing. There were a few other doors further down in the house, one was partly open, looked like an Office. 'His surgical office.' She guessed. Next to that door was a closed door, which she guessed was his room, the next one beside it was colorful, drawings covered about every inch of the bottom half, with some vent thing beside it, she guessed the daughters room.'

She took a few more steps in seeing other rooms, she guessed maybe a Closest, a Bathroom, and whatnot. The Home seemed fairly large, and looked nice. But guessing that since he was a doctor, you would expect that his salary was fairly large, especially considering what kind of doctor. There was a soft voice coming from the other room, Alice felt curious.

"Is anyone else here?" She asked, turning her attention to Gizmo, who had removed his Surgical coat to examine a new blood stain that covered one of the pockets. She noted he was fairly skinny, and terribly pale, not gross.. But still enough to raise a brow. She had to remind herself that he probably hadn't seen the sun in years, or most likely not at all. She also noted he didn't have anything wrong with him, no beer gut, no abnormalities with his body, nothing. He looked fairly normal. Much to her relief. He didn't look that old either, much to her curiosity, he couldn't be more than his late 20s Early 30s.

"Hm?" He asked. Turning his attention back to Alice.

"Is anyone else here?" She asked again.

"My daughter, I should expect. Why?" He asked.

"I heard voices."

"You should probably have a Therapist check you out for that."

Alice burst into laughter, getting a chuckle or two from the Doctor. "What?" He asked, a smirk in his voice. "You!" She couldn't stop laughing. wasn't a very funny character, and he was half being serious. If she's this easily amused, he'd have to start telling jokes more often.

She finally got herself to calm down, and get what she was trying to say. "What I meant, was I heard someone talking."

"That would be my daughter," He smiled. "I'm guessing she's having a Tea party."

Dr. Gizmo set down his coat and began advancing toward the colorful room. "Would you like to meet her?" He asked over his shoulder.

Alice jumped at the opportunity to meet the child, by running up beside him. She loved children, loved them to death, she could spend hours talking to them, playing with them. It was just pleasant, and kids normally took a liking to her as well. There was a few that didn't like strangers, but warmed up to her sooner or later.

Gizmo reached out a gloved hand and pushed open the door. A bright light seeped out into the dim hall of his home they were standing it. Her eyes grew wide as pink devoured her sight. The room was beautiful.

Alice took a step in, trying to take in everything happening around her, the walls were bright pink, there was a window off to the side, where one could see fish swim by, there were teddy bears thrown about, along with crayons and blankets, and soft looking pillows. The bed was nicely made, drawings covered the walls and floors, blocks with symbols, letters, and numbers, cluttered the floor. Alice put her hands over her mouth, trying to contain her shock, and pure joy. In the center of it all was a small table, with tea cups and tea pots covering it. Four chairs sitting around it. And a little girl sitting at it, with some large behemoth man across from her.

"Come on Mr. Squeaky, finish your tea!" The young six year old shouted at the big submarine suited man. "Or the Angels will wake." Her voice was odd.. It was high pitched, with some deep echo behind it. Her dress was a Dark Blue, and Red. Her skin.. was pasty white, her eyes were even more peculiar, a yellowish tint, but her hair.. Looked altered. Being Brown in the roots, her hair above her pigtails were Red. The woman squeaked at the barefoot child. She was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

The little girl turned around at the sudden noise, and was about to scream at the stranger that was in her room, until she saw Gizmo. "Daddy's home!" The child shouted gleefully, running to her Father. Gizmo picked her up and hugged her. "Hello sweetheart." He said, giving her a hug before setting her down. The little six year old smiled broadly at her father before turning her gaze to the woman.

"Who's she daddy?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "She's not an angel."

"What.." Alice interjected. Gizmo gave her a look that said You'll-figure-it-out-at-some-point, before looking back down at his daughter. "Are you getting hungry?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Cupcakes!" She giggled.

"Where did you get cupca.." He stopped before looking up at the monster seated. Gizmo rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, walking up to the brute. "How many time's do I have to tell you to stop being a bad influence." He glared at him for a moment before looking down at the table, she seemed to of eaten a lot of cupcakes.

"Three too many three too many three too many.." The child mumbled from where she stood. Alice began to feel slightly uneasy when she looked at the monster, the Drill on his hand was becoming more and more obvious, and so was the dried blood stains that covered his rusted suit. He looked dangerous, but so far he hadn't attacked the doctor yelling at him.

"..Now would you kindly take care of this mess before gathering today, I will have none of it!" He shouted the last part angrily, sounding more British than he did a moment ago. The creature the girl called 'Mr. Squeaky' Stood at the request and did as it was told. Gizmo moved out of its way and towards his child, grabbing her arm and leading her out of the room. Alice fallowed close behind.

Standing aside, he left the two, walking into the kitchen. Alice looked down at the child and smiled kindly, "What's your name, sweetie?" She asked leaning down. The little girl seemed slightly hesitant, but it was understandable. "Nova." She responded, her voice quiet.

"Nova, eh? That's such a pretty name." She said sweetly, the little girl beamed a big smile. "What's your name?" She asked, not losing her big grin.

"My name's Alice." She responded, The girl seemed happy with the answer. "Aaaaliceee." Nova giggled, "Alice come out, don't pout, don't make me shout, Alice, come out, where aaare you?" The child sang gleefully. "Are you an angel to?" She whispered to the woman, as if it was a serous secret, that the world would simply combust if anyone were to find out.

Alice gave her a look, before Gizmo walked back in. Alice looked up and watched him pay zero attention to anything Imperticular, as he brushed past them. She wanted to say something, but could tell he was mumbling on about something, she didn't want to disturb him.

The little girl had already disappeared into her room with the large man. Alice felt at a loss, she wasn't sure of what to do, without causing alarm. "Sit." Came a remark from behind. Spinning around to face the doctor, who had his mask covered nose stuck in some type of file near the couch, she wasn't sure if she heard him correct.

"Come now, sit. You need it." And with that, she obeyed. He sat on the coffee table in front of her, his face still examining the file, what of? She didn't know.

"Hand me your arm." Alice looked up at him.

"What?" She asked

"Your arm." He repeated. "Hand it to me." It was more of a demand than a request. Reluctantly, she obliged, reaching out her arms for him to take. He grabbed them instantly, looking at the wrists. Nothing abnormal, nothing surprising. He let her arm drop, before sticking his nose back in the file. "Have you tried to splice?" He asked

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you tried to spl.."

"I know what you said."

"Then why bother asking for me to repeat?"

She glared at him. "Why would you ask me such a thing? I don't want to go cra.."

"Not a soul can survive under the surface, In Rapture without splicing." He interrupted. "How you survived at all so far is totally beyond me Alice." Turning around he stood. Walking to a cabinet, pulling out something blue. It was unfamiliar to the Brunette.

Walking back over to the woman, he sat back down. Handing it to her. "Here" He said, "You're going to need it, whether or not you want to."

"What is it?"

"Eve Hypo."

She looked at him dumbly, cocking her brows together, "What's that?"

"How you splice."

She immediately dropped it out of repulsion. "No." she stated, with a voice that left no room for argument. Gizmo persisted anyhow.

"It won't turn you crazy."

"Did you even _see _what attacked us out there!?" She demanded, slightly shocked at his statement. "I'd rather die weak, than live like _that_!" Standing up accusingly. "How could you even off such a thing, are you crazy!? I thought you said you didn't.."

"I don't." He seemed unfazed by her reaction, expecting as much.

"Then.. Wh..-why do you.."

"Why do I have these? They're for survival; I use them whenever I can't defend myself with just my scalpel, especially when it comes to the Big Daddy's and What-not. I'm not addicted like those creatures out there, those Madmen. I'm in complete control when I splice, and I've told you already that I rarely do."

"..Leaving you unaffected."

"Precisely." He picked up the Eve Hypo off the ground. "I wouldn't offer it if it were to turn you completely bloody mad. Those People.."

"Monsters." Alice corrected.

"Were not created in a day, but from consistent Splicing, for a long period of time." He continued. "You'll be fine." He assured. "You'll be fine."

**Chapter 2 is up :3 It's explaining and getting all the Characters developed. Next chapters are going to contain more violence for those of you waiting for it. And Whatnot. :D Maaaaaybe some smut.. I'm still deciding. Enjoy :3 (By the way, slight Batman reference, and Silent hill for those of you who might of caught that. They also belong to whomever created them –Bob kane and Konami-) Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
